


found my missing piece(s)

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Insecure Harry, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Zayn Malik, Omega/Omega, Rimming, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: de·fect /ˈdēfekt/nouna shortcoming, imperfection, or lack.Louis is the new student teacher at the high-school for the senior History class.  He couldn’t help but be intrigued by a boy he had in the class. But, Louis didn’t know whether the boy's secondary gender was because he couldn’t smell his scent. Come to find out Harry was a late bloomer and was just as confused as everyone else.Apparently all he needed to get his first heat induced was to be surrounded by a new and intoxicating scent that made him feel whole... throw another alpha into the mix and everything else just makes sense.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, slight Harry Styles/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 46





	found my missing piece(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up with this idea out of nowhere, so here you go! Thanks to my wonderful friend for helping me edit this ginormous story...I didn’t expect for it to be this long. 
> 
> Title from “Seeing Blind” by Niall feat Maren Morris

_  
“Hey guys look it’s the freak!”_

_“Poor Harry, even your secondary gender doesn’t like you!”_

_“Why don’t you just end your life? No one will ever like you.”_

_“Defect.”_

Harry held back his tears. He was just trying to get to class, but this abuse was an everyday thing. They weren’t wrong though, he _was_ a defect, he just hated being reminded of it everyday.

He’s almost 18 years old and his secondary gender has not come to the surface yet, he was supposed to present when he turned 16. Most people presented when they were sixteen, but when Harry’s came and went and he still hadn’t presented, they knew something was different about him. 

The doctors couldn’t even figure out the cause of it, they just told his parents that he was just a late bloomer. They couldn’t pinpoint the root of the cause even though he had abnormal levels of his pheromones and the doctors couldn’t even suggest a secondary gender. 

Harry was a walking defect. If only they knew that when a certain alpha strolled into his history class one day that everything would make more sense. 

_“Happy Birthday Harry! I can’t believe my baby is sixteen,” his mother clapped excitedly as she woke her son up to start the day._

_“Thanks mum, I’m excited to see what happens today.”_

_His mother then gave him an odd look. “What do you mean?”_

_“What? Am I supposed to feel different immediately?”_

_His mother nodded. “You’re supposed to either start growling like an alpha or sweating as your heat would come on.”_

_“Maybe I’ll just have to wait for the rest of the day?” Harry shrugged, hoping that was the case._

_But the day came and left, weeks even went by and he still hadn’t presented._

Harry sighed when his thoughts slipped to the constant doctors appointments he had to endure while they tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

_“I’m sorry Mrs. Twist, we don’t know what’s wrong. We aren’t sure what could be causing this.”_

_Anne sighed. “Is he healthy at least? Nothing wrong?”_

_The doctor nodded. “Just that he’s a defect.”_

There was one word he hated and it was being called a defect. It was society's way of telling someone that you were a mistake and that you have no true meaning until your secondary gender comes out. He had to endure being called it every day since the whole school got word that he never presented. 

Every morning he woke up he hoped that it would be different and he would just present. But it never happened, his inner self stood dormant.   
  


**

“Good morning class! We have a new visitor for the remainder of the year. His name is Louis Tomlinson, you can call him whatever he prefers, but he recently graduated top of his class at Harvard. He’s currently working towards his masters in History Education. He studied American History and even dabbled in African American History. So I’m sure you guys will accept him with open arms,” Mr. Corden spoke, a little bit too excited this early in the morning. 

The man to his right stepped out of the corner and waved to the students. “Hello class, thanks Mr. C for the introduction. To answer your guy's question is you can call me anything but no nicknames.” 

A girl in the front, Louis had picked up as a beta as she had no scent to her, raised her hand. “Are you single?”

Louis just rolled his eyes. “That is a very inappropriate question to ask, but since you asked, yes I am. But, I’m afraid you don’t have the proper equipment for me,” he spoke, making the girl blush to a deep red.

“Great, the only attractive alpha at this place and he likes men,” Another girl spoke loud enough making the alpha in question blush. 

“I’m sure I can turn him straight,” another omega girl spoke as she leaned forward in his seat and sent Louis a wink. 

Louis looked at her unphased and just rolled his eyes at her. 

“Now enough! Whatever Louis does in his free time shall not affect any of you.” He walked over to his desk, Louis taking his seat to the left of him at the new smaller desk that was placed there where he could start on the lesson for the day. 

About half way through the lesson Mr. Corden had let the class work on their essays that needed to be completed by the end of the week when a small voice broke Louis out of his trance.

“Excuse me? Mr. Corden, Mr. Tomlinson, I finished my essay already and I was wondering if there was something else I could do?” A smaller boy stood in front of them, he wasn’t very small in the sense of height as he was taller than Louis, but just small in size. He looked elegant in his features and just so _beautiful._

Louis looked the boy up and down, he frowned when he couldn’t get an ounce of a smell radiating from the boy, he looked to be omega or beta but he could also be an alpha. The boy had dark brown hair that sat on the top of his head tousled in frizzy ringlets. Louis couldn’t tell if his hair was curly or if it was just messy, but he liked it. 

He got to the boy's eyes and he froze. Those bright green eyes can lure anyone in and fall in the trance. His pink lips glistened from him constantly licking and biting them, probably from his nerves of asking for more work.

Louis couldn’t help but to think about those lips wrapped around his cock— _snap out of it!_ Louis scolded himself as he continued to study Harry.

Harry shuffled from one foot to the other as he watched Louis try to figure him out. 

“Of course Harry, did you have the essay to hand to me?” The teacher had broken Louis out of his trance, and he was quick to clear his throat and look away. 

The boy presented the paper to him, who smiled at him and took it from his hand. 

“I don’t have anything planned for right now, but if you’d like you can start on reading the next chapter. Get prepared for an oral presentation coming up on any one of the major wars in our history.”

Harry just nodded, “Thank you.” He was quick to turn on his heels and walk back to his desk that sat at the far corner of the room, right next to the door. 

Louis looked to Mr. Corden and gave him a look and he already knew what he was going to ask. “We will talk after class.” Louis nodded and went back to his work he had to do, grading the last essay that was assigned. It was about the Dark Ages and how it affected history. 

Louis had read through multiple essays and they all sounded the same, he found multiple similarities in quite a handful of them, he made a note on them to stop plagiarizing. He then got to the essay that was written by Harry and just by skimming it in the beginning he knew the boy took extra time and effort to make it perfect. 

He made comments here and there, a few punctuation errors, but overall it was very well written. He left his marks and handed it over to Mr. Corden who was in charge of giving him a letter grade since he was unsure of the rubric. He watched as he put a big ‘A’ written in red on the top of the paper along with, ‘Well done as always!’ 

Louis smiled, he knew Harry was going to be a treasure to have in class. 

**

Harry fidgeted in his seat, he hated change, he hated new things. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Louis, he was a little bit intimidated by the alpha that just looked at him with those eyes. The eyes that burned holes into the back of his head. 

He knew the alpha had eyed him up, it made him feel _different_ , but a good different. It made something stir inside of him, but he didn’t know what or why but he was so drawn to the alpha. 

The alpha that he couldn’t stop thinking about. Those bright blue eyes, those arms filled with tattoos. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled—everything about Louis made him weak. 

But the smell, he couldn’t stop thinking about the _smell_. He couldn’t put his finger on it but it reminded him of Christmas. He smelled pine and cinnamon, it made his inner self purr as the scent filled his nose. 

Harry’s eyes widened—did he just purr? What is happening?

He knew where the scent came from, he never smelled it before until Louis walked into the classroom that day. He just didn’t understand why he was so drawn to him, why his inner self was trying to reach for him. 

**

  
After class was dismissed, Louis noticed that Harry was the last one to leave and he watched him fumble with his coat before he approached them again.

“Would it be possible for me to have the assignment for the oral presentation? I want to be extra prepared for it.”

“Harry you know I can’t do that, it would be unfair for the rest of the class since you will have more time to prepare for it.”

Harry sighed. “I’m sorry for asking.” Harry shuffled from foot to foot as he watched Louis eye him curiously. 

Mr. Corden shook his head, “No need to be sorry. The class will be getting the assignment on Monday, you’ll have two weeks to prepare, sound good?” 

Harry nodded, not trying to make eye contact with Louis, but failed when his eyes met blue. “Thank you, see you tomorrow.” He stumbled out as he couldn’t form proper words. And with that he was quick to leave, the only sound coming from the slight squeak of his boots hitting the tiled floor. 

“So that’s Harry Styles, he’s quite the student. He’s never late on anything, always handing things in extra early and always asks for extra work. Sometimes I just give him work for him to do and I don’t grade it, it keeps him happy.” 

“He’s quite a confusing lad though, what’s his secondary gender?”

Louis heard the older man sigh, “He still hasn’t presented.”

“What?”

“He’s almost 18 and his secondary is still dormant in his body. His parents have had him tested and the doctors said nothing was wrong with him, he just hasn’t presented.”

“Does anyone have an idea of what he could be?”

Mr. Corden shrugged, “His father is an alpha, mother is a beta and he’s an only child. He could be anything to be honest, but in my opinion he screams omega.”

“How so?” Louis was curious as to what the beta before him was thinking.

“He’s small in size, he’s soft spoken and has a submissive personality.”

“Submissive?”

“He doesn’t challenge his superiors and usually never does anything out of character. Never once heard the boy yell or get mad, I’ve seen him upset and cry before though.”

Louis’ heart broke when he heard that the teacher had seen him cry before. 

“But, don’t get too attached to him, a highschool is not where you find love.” 

If only James knew that Louis’ alpha was already screaming about for his omega. His _omega._

**

Louis couldn’t stop thinking about the boy the rest of the day, it was all he thought it about. He just couldn’t understand that he wanted him, his inner alpha _wanted_ him. He didn’t even know what he was, but he couldn’t just ignore what his alpha wanted. The last time he ignored his alpha it didn’t end well. 

He packed up his things for the day when a group of kids were crowded around something, laughing. He wasn’t going to step in until he heard a whimper. 

A whimper of a young boy calling for help.

“ _Oi_! What’s going on over there?” He yelled, the kids' heads snapping up. They took one look at him and bolted in all directions. 

There, laying on the floor curled into a ball, was Harry. He was shaking and whimpering from whatever happened.

“Harry?” Louis crouched down and placed a hand on his leg, the younger boy stiffened from the sudden connection. Louis frowned, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Harry moved his arms from his face, finally looking at Louis with red rimmed eyes from crying. “I’m not hurt physically, but emotionally I am.”

“What did they say to you?” Louis sat down on the floor, letting Harry calm down before he helped him up.

“What they say all the time...”

Louis waited a minute, he was going to say something before the boy finally spoke up. 

“Abomination. I deserve to die. No one will want me.”

“Love, don’t listen to them. None of that is true.” Louis spoke quiet enough to where Harry heard, but no one else around them did.

“It is true! I haven’t even presented yet. I was supposed to present when I turned 16, I’ll be 18 in a few months and nothing has changed. I don’t think I even have a secondary gender at this point.”

Louis frowned when he heard the despair in Harry’s voice. “Not everyone is the same, I actually presented early. I was 14 when I presented as an alpha, the doctors don’t know why but I’m healthy. So who knows, maybe on your birthday you’ll present.”

Harry just shrugged, he was wondering why this really hot student teacher was taking an interest in him. No one ever was this nice to him, they were all the same. They would get close to him and then when the time was right they would make fun of him. 

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and Harry just sighed. “Bye, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Harry.” Louis’ nose sniffed out a scent, it smelled of vanilla and lilac, it made his inner alpha growl out to find it.

**

“Niall, I’m in so much trouble.” Louis groaned as he flopped on his best friend's bed after he got home.

“Lou stop being so dramatic, it cannot be that bad.” The alpha spoke calmly to his housemate.

“There’s this kid at the highschool and he’s a defect.”

“A what?”

“You know a defect. He’s almost 18 and he hasn’t presented yet.”

“Ohh right, but what’s the problem?”

“My alpha is drawn to him, like all day it kept telling me to go to him and to protect him.”

Niall just rolled his eyes. “Tell your alpha to calm down until he’s 18 then it won’t be a problem.” He said jokingly knowing Louis would react to it. 

Louis smacked him in his chest. “It’s not that easy. Today when he left I caught a scent, but I’m not sure who it was from.”

“It could have been him, when is his birthday?”

Louis pondered for a second, “He said a few months so it— maybe like February?” 

Niall took a minute to answer, “If he hasn’t presented and all of a sudden he’s started to let off a scent then the only thing I can say is you better watch out.”

“What do you mean?” 

“If I remember correctly in class, a defect is someone who’s inner alpha or omega or beta is waiting for their soulmate to present. Their secondary is scared of someone coming into their lives and messing everything up, so it stays dormant until they smell out their mate.”

Louis groaned. “I’m not trying to make the boy go into heat in school!” He hid his face into his hands and groaned until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Niall just chuckled. “If you were able to pinpoint the exact scent, he will be going into heat soon. Just be careful, with your history you don’t need to get in trouble because your alpha overtook your mind.” 

“That was one time! And she was my sister for fucks sake, if I didn’t intervene that knothead would have raped her.”

“I know, but still please be careful.” 

Louis nodded before he told Niall to budge over and the two alphas fell asleep curled around each other on Niall’s bed. Everyone never understood their relationship, sometimes it was even hard for them to explain, but after knowing each other since they were in diapers nothing really phased them. 

At one point their parents actually thought they would be mates, but when Niall presented as an alpha a year after Louis that kind of went down the toilet. Even though they did end up in bed together on a drunken night, they both wanted to see what it would be like to take a knot, even though Louis hated to admit it but it was the best orgasm he ever had. Niall agreed with Louis, but they vowed to never do that again. 

**

The weekend came and went. Louis groaned as his alarm woke him up to get ready for work. He checked his phone and saw that he had a text from Mr. Corden that said that he was sick and that the lesson plan was on his computer and everything he needed was sent to his email. 

“Good morning class! Mr. C is actually out sick today so he sent me what you guys have to do for your assignment.” The class groaned but Harry raised his hand and Louis smiled at the boy, “Yes?”

“Will he be out for a while?”

“Just a couple days, some stomach thing. But he sent me everything I needed to teach what he had planned.”

Harry just nodded and went back to listening to what Louis had to say. 

“So class, today we are going to be utilizing the time to start thinking about your oral presentation. Now class, what wars and or battles have you guys learned about, besides World War 1 and 2? Just yell them out.” Louis stood in front of the whiteboard ready to write down all of them.

“Revolutionary War.” 

“War of 1812.”

“Battle of Gettysburg.”

“Civil War.”

Louis smiled as he continued to write down every single one that the students had yelled out. He stopped a bit later and turned around. “So, today I want you to pick a war or a battle and research major events and the turning point of the war, as well as how it ended. The oral presentation rubric will come out tomorrow. Today, I just want you to focus on what I said. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to come over to me, I’ll just be working on a few things.” 

The rest of the class time was spent in silence and Louis was able to finish all of the grading and he even started working on some homework. The bell signaled class was over and he expected everyone to leave, but of course Harry walked over to the desk and stood there shuffling from foot to foot.

“Yes Harry?” 

“I was wondering if I could do something differently with the oral presentation.”

Louis smiled at the boy before he urged him to continue. “What did you have in mind?”

“What if I did my presentation on how the United States benefited from the major events and what happened in regards to them. Would that be okay?” 

“Let me ask Mr. C first, because I don’t see why you can’t do that.” 

Harry smiled big, “Thank you, thank you!” He then quickly ran his fingers through his long shoulder length hair before he told Louis he’d see him tomorrow.

As he left Louis caught the same scent from the other day, it still hadn’t grown stronger, but it was still very evident. 

**

“Harry? You smell different,” Zayn spoke as he pushed his glasses up his nose as he met with Harry at the lunch table. The omega sniffed him as he got closer, “Vanilla and lilac, interesting combination. I think you’ll be presenting as an omega soon.” 

“You can smell me? I thought omegas can’t smell?” Harry frowned, he was so confused.

Zayn nodded. “Not all omegas, but most omegas can smell other omegas and alphas. Some actually communicate with their scents.” 

“I don’t feel different?” Harry grew a bit nervous, even though he’s always wanted to be normal, he was scared something was going to happen.

Harry was technically lying, he was starting to feel something different, but he was so scared as to what was happening to him. He wouldn’t know what to do, he was afraid that he would screw something up or not do something right. 

How can Harry explain to his best friends that he started purring? Zayn doesn’t even purr at Liam—does he?

“I didn’t feel any different when I presented, it just hits you like bricks. But after the fact, I realized that the signs were there the whole time. I would just be careful, if something happens I wouldn’t want to see you get hurt.” 

Zayn smiled when he saw his alpha come into the lunchroom, they had mated a few months ago and they were attached at the hip. Harry faked a gag when Liam came over and kissed Zayn’s cheek. 

Liam wasn’t your typical soccer player, he never hung out with the rest of the team, and he never put himself into any of their groups. He never liked any of them and only ever got along with the captain of the team. 

Liam sat down near them and he also caught the scent that was radiating off of Harry. 

“Don’t, I’m already aware of it.” Liam had closed his mouth as soon as he opened it to comment on it. 

“Maybe your soulmate is closer than you think.”

Harry just blushed at the comment, “No one ever will want to be with me.” He sighed, looking down into his lap. No one ever gave him the time of day and no one ever really spoke to him besides them. If they did, it was them making fun of him or teasing him. It was never any different.

“I don’t know Harry, but there’s this really fit guy staring at you.” Harry turned to where Liam motioned and his eyes met Louis’ who was quick to look away. 

When Harry met Liam and Zayn’s eyes he was blushing. “That’s Louis Tomlinson, he’s the student teacher in Mr. Corden's class.” 

“He’s quite a gorgeous man and that says something coming from another alpha.” 

“Yeah, I can’t deny that either.” Harry really couldn’t, there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach when he was near him and it was almost as if his secondary gender was trying to come out to pull him close to him.

If anyone was really paying attention they would notice that his scent was gradually growing stronger, the only reason why he wasn’t presenting faster was because he was only ever near Louis for an hour throughout the day, if he started to spend more time with him he would have gone into heat within a few days.

**

When Harry went home that day, his mind went to Louis, how his eyes crinkled when he smiled. The way he could see his tongue roll in his mouth when he spoke. He may be a little shorter than Harry, but he was still rugged and built like a typical alpha. Harry was tall but soft and elegant. 

As his mind wandered his cock started to fill up, he groaned when in a matter of minutes he was hard. He didn’t want to tend to it, he let it be as he fell into his bed and managed to sleep it off. He was still weird when it came to anything dealing with sex as he was still inexperienced and he wouldn’t know what to do. 

It was a good thing that Harry had finished all of his homework for the day because he slept through the night and woke up the next morning feeling a bit off. He didn’t think anything of it as he decided to just get ready for the day ahead of him. 

That’s how it would be for the next week, his mind would wander and he would have a hard erection, he never did anything about it, but everytime it became harder and harder for him to ignore it. 

It wouldn’t be for about a week and a half that he woke up sweaty and uncomfortable, but he had a huge exam today in his history class that he could not miss. He figured that he could at least make it until that period and then ask to go home right after. 

“What’s happening to me?” He groaned as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. Harry was so hot, he was so uncomfortable and he just needed _something_. But what? He didn’t know what he needed but he knew this was not normal at all. 

But boy was it the wrong thing he could have ever done. It was getting worse and worse by the hour, everyone knew the smell was coming from him, all the alphas in his general area were sent home because they were becoming uncontrollable because of his scent, it was odd because his scent should only be affecting his soulmates. Harry definitely was different than most omegas. 

Louis started to feel uneasy all day and he couldn’t help but sniff the air when he caught the strong smell of an omega in heat. He thought that omegas knew when they would go into heat, like didn’t they track it or something? 

As if on cue, as soon as Harry walked into his history class he heard a deep growl and all that he did was let out a whimper and everything went fuzzy in his mind as he fully presented as omega. 

“Louis! You need to leave now,” Mr. C spoke as he saw what just happened, he had a feeling the two of them were soulmates, but he didn’t want to say anything until he was 100 percent sure, and well this just basically told him he was right.

Not only was Louis being held back, the other alphas in the rooms had to be forcefully dragged out by omega and beta students. Harry definitely caused a scene with presenting during a school day. 

“Not without my Harry!” He cried as he was being held back by the school security officers and the nurse and a few omegas were helping Harry off the floor. 

His slick was leaking all over the floor making the alpha cry out more as the strong scattered scent of the omega was filling his nose. His inner self was telling Louis that Harry was his omega and he needed to get to him. He needed to mate him and bond with him. 

At that moment was when everyone realized that the two men were in fact soulmates. No one in the school was reacting the way Louis was and it made everyone fear for anyone that would get in the way. 

Thankfully with James being mated he wasn’t affected by the scent at all. He was the best person to try and calm down an alpha trying to get to his mate.

“Louis you need to calm down,” James spoke to the alpha, he knew there wasn’t anything he could do to stop him from getting him, but he was trying to tell him that he would help him get to Harry. 

Louis let out a loud growl, his alpha completely took over and all he wanted was Harry. 

Harry. _Harry._ Where was Harry? Louis needed Harry. He wanted Harry.

James managed to get Louis out of the school to get some fresh air. “Breathe Louis, breathe.” James sighed, he knew this was going to happen, he just wished it wasn’t in the middle of the school day. He hated having to pull an alpha away from his omega but it needed to be done. He just hoped one day the pair would thank him for what he did, what everyone did for them. 

“I don’t know what came over me.”

“You met your soulmate, Lou.” Louis’ rut was triggered and he was out the rest of the week. The whole time he was calling out Harry’s name and he hoped Harry was calling out his. 

**

“No! Louis! I want my alpha! My alpha, my _alpha,_ ” he whined as they pulled him farther and farther away from Louis. He was trying to reach out and he couldn't; he was just so far away. 

Too far away for him. 

“Zayn, Liam please make sure Harry gets home safely. He’s started his heat and it triggered Mr. Tomlinson’s rut. I’ll send for the homework for all of your classes as well as Harry’s for the next few days.”

The principal had pulled the two boys out of their classes and quickly was leading him to the omega unit in the school. 

“Of course Mrs. Hogan, he will be in good hands.”

“Good, you go take care of him. I need to go make sure Mr. Corden took care of the alpha in question.”

Liam and Zayn just looked at each other as they quickly went to grab Harry. Zayn told Liam to put his jacket over Harry so no unmated alphas will try to go for him. 

“I told him to be careful,” Zayn sighed.

“But you have to understand Zee, he’s going most of his life being told one thing and he’s living out another. He’s confused and he doesn’t know anything.”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, that’s true too. I hope he’s okay.” They managed to get to the nurses office and they were hit with a wave of his strong vanilla and lilac scent. 

“Fuck, he reeks,” Liam had to breathe through his mouth when all he could smell was Harry. Liam reacted this way because he was a mated alpha and his inner alpha was not attracted to Harry at all. 

Zayn pressed his nose to the gland on the side of Liam’s neck and scented him. The alpha grew calm as his omega’s scent of sweet honey filled his nose. “Let’s get him home, then if you need to leave you can.”

Liam nodded and lifted up Harry, his pants were soaked with slick but no one seemed to care as they basically ran out to Liam’s car.

When they got to their shared house, Liam brought him to his room and left Zayn with him until he came too. 

Harry finally started to stir and he started to mumble something and after a few minutes Zayn realized he was saying a name. 

_“Louis…”_

The next few days were torture for both omegas, everytime Zayn tried to leave Harry would cry for him and tell him to not leave. Zayn felt bad for the lad, he wished he could help him, he wanted to call Louis. But he couldn’t, Harry was not in the right mindset for anything he couldn’t think about on his own. 

**

Louis came running into the house and right up to his room. “Niall, lock me in! Lock me in!”

Niall was startled from across the hall and that’s when he realized he was already gone in his rut. He didn’t question it as he locked the door and stood guard the whole time during his rut. 

Monday morning came and Louis woke up exhausted, he wanted to skip school and just lay in bed all day, but something inside of him was telling him to go. This was one of his worst ruts ever, the last time he had it this bad was when he first presented, he barely could do anything without any sort of relief. 

Niall even had to deadbolt him (he tried to just lock it but it wouldn’t hold him) in his room due to the amount of times he tried to escape and find Harry. He would have let him if the man didn’t refuse to put on clothes. He told him that he couldn’t run into town naked. 

He sighed when he saw Niall’s sleeping figure next to him, he had a breakdown last night and it was the only way he was able to sleep. He kissed the back of Niall’s head earning a groan from the sleeping man before he disappeared into the shower, he wanted to scrub himself clean, but he also wanted people to smell his pheromones just coming off of his rut.

He also didn’t want to get sent home for his smell. So he decided to just shower, at least they won’t be as strong. 

Niall couldn’t help but think about the alpha that was in the shower. He’s always had a thing for alphas, even way before he presented, that was the reason why everyone thought he would end up omega. But when he presented as alpha, it changed everything. The only thing it didn’t change was the relationship he had with Louis. If anything, it had grown stronger. 

But it didn’t hide the fact that he was in love with his best friend. He had to push those feelings aside because he needed to make sure Louis was happy. If Louis was happy, he was happy. 

When he came out of the bathroom Niall was awake and playing on his phone. “So, I take it you triggered his heat, too?”

Louis nodded and his bottom lip wobbled, he hated showing that he was weak towards another alpha, but he still had feelings. Even if it hurt him to anyone this side of him. “I just wanted to protect him and they took him away from me.” Louis got into the bed as situated himself into Niall’s lap and alpha comforted him through this difficult time. “And I know for a fact that I will be reassigned or he will be removed from the class.”

“Lou, it’s almost the end of the first half of the year they can’t do that.”

“It’s a school they can do whatever.”

“Not unless the parents want him to move, they can’t force the kid.” Niall ran his fingers through Louis damp hair, earning a sigh from him. 

“I guess I’ll find out when I get to work today. Now are you going to stay or leave so I can get dressed?”

Niall shrugged. “Not like I haven’t seen it before.” Louis rolled his eyes and took that as his answer and started to get dressed. He opted for more of the comfort side with a pair of dark jeans and a green sweater. He put on his glasses and slipped on a pair of vans and called it a day. “Lou everything will be fine, I’ll be home all day so if you need an excuse to leave early text me and I’ll call you freaking out or something.”

Louis just chuckled and kissed Niall’s cheek. “I love you, you know that?”

Niall nodded. “You remind me everyday, now get to work.” Louis smiled and told Niall he would see him later. If only Louis really loved him, Niall sighed at that fact that he would only love him like a brother and nothing more.

**

Coming to school today was the worst decision ever. It wasn’t even the fact about what happened last week, it was the fact that everyone knew about Louis and Harry and all they’ve been doing is teasing poor Harry. 

Harry usually would sit sort of toward the front, but today he sat in the back and he looked tired and confused. Louis wanted so bad to take him into his arms and tell him everything will be okay. But he couldn’t, he was specifically told that he could not go after Harry by the principal. 

When he walked into the school he was called to the office and the principal told him that if he were to have a relationship with Harry that he would be removed from the position and he would tell his professor and it could hinder his degree. 

All he could do was agree even though his inner alpha wanted to break through and tell him to do whatever it takes. 

So here he was in class trying to concentrate and all he could do was inhale that intoxicating smell. He wanted Harry so bad, he wanted to be his alpha and he wanted Harry to be his omega. 

James was standing next to Louis as he called off the next name for the oral presentation and it happened to be Harry. The young boy carefully got up and stood in front of the class as he tried to start to present. 

It went smoothly until a student went, “Oh look maybe now Harry will have a chance with Louis— _wrong_!” The class erupted into loud laughter and Louis saw Harry just standing there as tears began running freely down his face.

“Harry the poor omega that can’t even get his own soulmate.” Three alphas that sat in the back and kept yelling out insults toward both Harry and Louis. It took everything in Louis to not get up and hurt someone and he was about to until he heard the teacher slam books on his desk to quiet the class down. 

“ENOUGH! ENOUGH!” Mr. C yelled, a slight timber to his voice was evident as he almost used his alpha voice on his students, but sometimes it’s the only way to get through to them. “You three! Principal’s office, _now_!”

“But then we’d get detention! We have a tournament tonight and we won’t be able to play!” The taller of the three alphas shot up from his seat. “That’s not fair! It’s not our fault he’s a frea-“ 

“Well maybe you should have thought about that before you went and insulted a fellow classmate and a superior. Go now before I escort you down myself.” The three alphas all got up and left, but not before the bigger alpha “bumped” into Harry and caused him to fall to the ground. 

“Louis, can you escort Harry to the restroom.”

“Me?”

“Yes, now go before I change my mind.” 

Louis nodded and went to help the boy off the ground. He wrapped a protective arm around him and the two of them walked in silence to the nearest bathroom. He helped him up on the counter while he grabbed a wet paper towel and carefully wiped off the omegas face.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Harry was so confused, everyone else was mean to him, but Louis was nice to him. Granted he was possibly his alpha, but it didn’t change the fact that he _didn’t_ help him even after he yelled for him. 

Louis finally looked up at Harry’s red rimmed eyes. It looked like the omega was crying way before the class had started. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you didn’t help me.” Louis wanted to take him right then and there, but he couldn’t. Harry caught a whiff of his cinnamon scent becoming stronger than his pine scent, making Harry wonder if his scents meant different things. 

He was so confused. 

“I wanted to but I’m being told I can’t. I’d lose my job and it could possibly affect me getting my degree. I wanted to, you don’t remember what happened?”

“I just remembered you calling out my name and that’s really it.”

“I was held back by 4 alphas, they took you away from me before I could do anything. Your heat triggered my rut, my housemate said the whole time I kept saying your name and he had to lock me in my room because I kept trying to escape and come find you.”

Harry just blushed. “My best friend said I did the same thing, he had to stay with me. I wouldn’t let him leave.” The thoughts of Zayn helping Harry out, he calling out for Louis and the alpha being too far away to come to him. 

“I guess we both have good friends.”

Harry nodded. “I’m sorry for putting you through this.”

Louis shook his head. “It’s in our nature, we can’t control who we are attracted to.” Louis moved the stray curls that fell over Harry’s face and he put his hand on his cheek. His thumb rubbed his cheek soothingly before he took a step forward and Harry opened his legs to let Louis stand in between them. 

“Wha—” Harry was about to ask what he was doing before a pair of lips pressed against his own. Harry stiffened a bit. It was his first kiss, but he let Louis take the lead and it made his body tingly and head fuzzy. 

Why was the alpha kissing him? Why did this alpha find him attractive? He was just _Harry_. 

He pulled away and looked at him. “Why me?”

“Because you’re beautiful and such a sweet _omega_.” Harry’s inner omega purred at that, making Harry blush. “See even your omega wants me. You purring is your omegas way of saying that you are happy and the alpha in question is wanted by your omega.” This was all so much to take in, but for some reason he trusted Louis. He trusted him and he barely knew him. 

Louis rubbed Harry’s cheek with his thumb and smiled at him. “Are you okay?”

Harry nodded. “Yes.” Harry leaned forward and gave him another kiss. He so desperately tried to get the hang of it before Louis broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Harry’s. 

“Follow my lead,” Louis whispered before he moved his hands to Harry’s hips and pulled him closer to him. Louis licked at his bottom lip asking Harry to open his mouth and he was quick to slip his tongue inside. Louis kissed many people before but Harry was different, his lips were soft and tasted like strawberries and cherries. 

With Harry being a tad bit taller than the alpha, he had to lean down a bit to get to the better angle. Harry let out a whimper when Louis broke the kiss. He did leave a few pecks upon his lips before he stepped away. 

Harry just smiled at Louis, the alpha feeling the pride inside of himself growing from his omega being happy. 

“I think we better go back to class before Mr. C sends someone to look for us.” 

Harry got off the counter and pouted which Louis was quick to kiss it away. “How about you come to mine later?”

Harry blushed, “I—umm, I’m not ready for that.” Is this what having an alpha is all about? Sex? If that was the case he wanted nothing to do with it. He wanted a connection before anything sexual. 

Louis shook his head. “I just want to spend time with you, get to know you. Anything sexual or anything won’t happen until you are ready. Okay?” Harry nodded, this alpha that stood before him was every omegas dream. If he had any other alpha at his feet they would have already had their way with him, but Louis? He was patient, kind and caring when it came to his omega. 

They walked back to class hand in hand and they were quick to drop their hands when they walked into the class. 

“Harry are you good?” Mr. C asked as he smiled at the pair when they came into the class.

Harry nodded. “Can I go ahead and do my presentation?” Harry couldn’t help but smile as he spoke, knowing his alpha was watching him from the side.

“Of course, go ahead.”

Harry grabbed his papers and started talking. For once the class was actually interested in what the omega had to say, it was weird but it felt good. 

“Good job Harry, seems like you put a lot of research into that. Class, take Harry’s presentation as an example of what I expect from all of you. Of course everyone will be different but more or less the structure and how it was written.” The bell caught Mr. C mid sentence and he just told the class the next group of presentations will be the next day. 

“Harry, I would like to speak to you for a moment.”

Harry nodded and grabbed his things before he went back over to his teacher. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all, I was wondering if you would like to do the AP exam for history.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Why me?”

“Because you are smarter than my actual AP students and I think you would do very well.”

“I don’t know, you know I don’t do well on tests.”

“Think about it, okay? Let me know by next week.”

Harry nodded. “Okay, thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry wasn’t so quick to leave the class, he didn’t know where to meet Louis so he went towards the parking lot and sat down on the bench in the far corner. 

**

“I’m telling you this because I care but please don’t get yourself in trouble. I won’t say anything and I will look the other way. I’m not about to stand in between soulmates but please be careful.”

Louis froze and looked at James. “How do you know something happened?”

“As a mated alpha I can smell changes in omegas and alphas. Your scent was all over him and his was on you. Very faint but still there.”

Louis just blushed. “I appreciate it James.”

“Now go, get your omega I think he was waiting for you to leave.” James just shook his head, but smiled as he watched the alpha run to the direction of the omega. He sure hoped that they wouldn’t get caught. 

Louis smiled and walked out of the room looking for where Harry went. It didn’t take too long for him to find Harry. It was a good thing that he parked at the far end of the parking lot and the principal was nowhere in sight. 

Louis held Harry’s hand the whole drive to Louis' house and as soon as the two of them entered the house Louis had his lips pressed against Harry. This time it wasn’t even Louis who initiated it, Harry took the step forward and kissed him.

Louis broke this kiss and smiled. “Looks like my pretty omega is getting bold.”

Harry just blushed. “Sorry, I just really like kissing you.” He was still so hesitant, but something about Louis made his omega go crazy for him. This was all new to him, but at the same time it was as if his omega was telling him this is normal. 

Louis let out a little laugh before he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “I like kissing you, too.” Then he went in for another kiss, this time he was able to put more into it. 

“Louis! Is that you!” Niall’s voice was heard from upstairs. He couldn’t help but smell out a different scent, he let out a tiny growl when he could smell the lilac. But he couldn’t do that to Louis, that’s Louis’ omega. 

Louis sighed and broke the kiss, again. “Yes, Niall and I brought company!” 

Niall’s footsteps were heard coming down the steps and he cooed when he looked at the omega pressed against Louis. “Awh, he’s cute can we keep him?!” He wasn’t wrong, Harry was one adorable omega. If only he could find someone as cute as him. “Is this the one you told me about?” 

Louis rolled his eyes. “He’s not a possession to keep idiot. This is Harry, _my_ omega.”

“I know he’s not a possession, but he’s cute.” 

Harry was just blushing and couldn’t even get words out. “Don’t mind him, he's always like this. Harry, this is Niall, my roommate.” Harry just waved at the other alpha and smiled at Niall who was looking at him fondly. 

“And you were right Louis, he does smell good. Weird combination I might add, but it’s lovely.”

“Don’t be smelling my omega.”

“I wasn’t, he must be happy cause he reeks of his smell. I smelled him all the way upstairs.” Which was true, but he left out the part of how he reacted when the omega came into the house. 

Louis' heart grew knowing that he was making his omega happy. “Anyways, we are going to go take a nap, don’t disturb us.”

Niall waggled his eyebrows and yelled. “Don’t forget to wear protection!”

Louis took off his shoe and chucked at Niall as they went to his room. He disappeared into his closet and threw Harry a pair of sweatpants. “Here, let’s get you more comfortable.” 

Harry was about to go into the bathroom when Louis dropped his pants in front of him. “I umm—”

Louis was quick to pull on a pair of sweats for himself. “Shit, sorry it’s just a force of habit. Usually Niall is in here when I get home.” Harry looked at him confused. “No not like that, I’ve known him since we were in diapers, we are basically brothers. Nothing else.”

Harry just nodded. “I’m just going to go to the bathroom.” He touched his face and watched the reflection in the mirror. How, out of all of the people Louis could have, he chose Harry? He also couldn’t help but wonder why the two alphas were so close to each other. He could have sworn that with alphas they never really get along, but for some reason these two got along like lovers. 

Even though he just met Niall he could definitely tell there was some history between the two, but it wasn’t his business and he wasn’t going to pry. 

Louis wanted to stop him but he left the boy go, he didn’t want to make him too uncomfortable. He got into his bed and waited patiently for Harry as he scrolled through Twitter on his phone. 

Louis looked up when he saw Harry emerge from the bathroom and smiled at him. He put his phone down on the bedside table and opened his arms. “Come here beautiful.” Harry climbed up onto the bed and he got himself comfortable on Louis’ lap. Louis pulled the covers over the two of them and sighed happily. He pressed his nose into the side of Harry’s neck where his scent glands were and started to scent Harry.

“What, what are you doing?” Harry moved up and looked at the alpha below him.

“It’s something mates do, you press against one of your scent glands and it’s supposed to help calm you down and sometimes even gets you to sleep. I’m pushing my scent onto you and it goes right into your scent gland.”

Harry looked at him and he did have to say for the short time he was doing it, it made him feel so good.

The omega on his lap bared his neck to let the alpha have better access to his gland. Louis felt his omega grow calmer and within minutes his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep.

Louis watched him for a few minutes before his own eyes got heavy and he too fell asleep.

**

Harry blinked his eyes open when he felt a nose against his neck and he moved to look at Louis. “What time is it?” He snuggled back into his embrace and shivered slightly when the alpha left a small peck to the back of his neck. 

“It’s about 4?”

Harry sighed in relief and melted in Louis’ embrace. “You smell like Christmas.”

Louis chuckled. “Care to explain?”

“I smell pine and cinnamon.”

“Well, I guess it works since I was born on Christmas Eve.”

Harry smiled. “What do I smell like? Why did Niall say it was a weird combination?”

“You smell like vanilla and lilac. Usually omegas have a sweet or floral scent, but you have both. It makes you different, it makes you—-well _you_.” Louis smiled and pecked his lips softly. 

Harry snuggled more into the alpha, “I have to do my homework but I don’t want to move.”

Louis smiled into the omegas hair, “I have stuff to do too, but I feel we can kill a bit more time.”

“Doing what?”

“Kissing you until we both can’t breathe.” Harry moved to straddle Louis' hips, the alpha moved his hands to rest on his thighs. 

“I guess we can do that.” Harry leaned down and initiated the kiss, eagerly kissing him with need. Louis bit down on his bottom lip before he moved down his neck to find a good spot to leave a mark. 

“I wanna mark you up so much but I don’t want anyone to see.”

“I—umm, can I take off my shirt?”

Louis nodded and helped the younger boy out of his shirt. “Wow, you’re so beautiful.” 

Harry looked down and whined when he saw Louis still had his shirt on. The alpha took that look as a sign and he pulled his shirt off over his head. “Better?”

Harry nodded and leaned down to kiss Louis, this time Louis let Harry enter his tongue inside of his mouth, the alpha loving that his omega was trying to take control; It secretly turned him on.

Harry whimpered when he could smell Louis’ arousal, and the alpha must have smelled the slick coming from Harry because in a matter of seconds he was flipping them over and smirking down at him. 

“Is my pretty omega excited?”

Harry didn’t know what to say, but it was like Louis understood what he needed from his alpha. 

“Lou—I’m not.”

“I’m not going to do anything that you don’t want to do. Why do you think I’ll take advantage of you?”

Harry didn’t know what came over him but in seconds he was being pulled into Louis’ lap and the alpha was consoling his crying omega. This was all so new to him and he was just so overwhelmed. He didn’t want to mess anything up and make it so Louis wouldn’t want him anymore. 

As Louis was rocking him back and forth he heard a faint knock on the door. “Lou, why do I smell an omega in distress? Is Harry okay?” Niall poked his head in after a moment and frowned at the pair.

“I don’t know, he just started crying. I asked him why he thinks I’ll take advantage of him and he broke.”

Niall thought for a second and sighed. “I think I know why.”

“What?”

“If I remember correctly, with people who’s secondary gender either comes early or late you’re hit with a lot all at once. Since we presented early we grew basically overnight in a lot of different ways, but when it comes to late bloomers they go through everything when they were supposed to present but no heat or rut. In Harry’s case since he was late I’m sure he’s either been so confused or just uncomfortable when it comes to a lot of things.”

“How do you know so much?”

“You do realize what I’m studying in school?” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Of course, how can I forget! You’re studying secondary genders and specifically defective ones.”

Niall nodded. “Yes. So, Harry if you need anything or have any questions I think I can answer it for you.”

Harry just nodded in Louis’ chest. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I started crying.”

“It’s okay, not your fault. I thought something happened,” Louis spoke into Harry’s hair and then left a soft kiss on his forehead. 

  
  


**

The weeks came and went and it was soon the week before winter break, the two lovers still hadn't gotten caught. Everyone knew there was something going on, but no one dared to come in between the two. And besides, Louis had met Harry’s mother who just cried that her baby boy finally found someone that would love him forever. 

Louis smiled when he woke up with a sleeping omega on his chest. Harry basically lives with Louis and Niall loves the omega as if he was his own. Louis at first was hesitant but once he saw how Niall treated him, he let it be. He knew Niall wouldn’t do anything but he was just more cautious of his omega to make sure he was comfortable.

Niall was a sweet alpha, everyone thought he would have presented as an omega, so Louis knew he had kindness in his blood. So whenever Louis got home after a long day he would find Niall and Harry on the couch watching a film.

“Hi my baby,” Louis smiled as he was greeted with a sloppy kiss against his lips. “You good?”

Harry nodded. “I’m always good.”

Niall faked a gag when he passed by the room, “Y’all are disgusting.” 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Wait until you find your omega you’ll be acting the same way.”

“Of course but I just like to tease you two.” Niall walked into the room and jumped onto the bed. 

They ended their morning cuddling on Louis’ bed and it only made Harry more comfortable with how close the two alphas were. 

**

  
  


“Now class I have some exciting news to share with you. I’m sure you guys will actually be very happy about what I’m about to tell you,” Mr. Corden spoke as he clasped his fingers together. “I’ve just got word from Louis’ professor that he has graduated with the highest marks in his class, so without further ado I present to you your new History teacher for next term.”

“Wait what?!” Louis exclaimed, a little bit loud and excited.

“Do to unforeseen circumstances I have to take the rest of the year off. The principal contacted your professor about your grades and he told him that you were graduating early, so congratulations?” 

Louis didn’t know what to say but all he could do was engulf James into a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you!” 

“You actually have to thank someone in particular, he overheard the conversation and he may have contacted someone before I could,” he whispered into Louis’ ear and that’s all it took for his omega to purr quietly when he left out a soft growl. “Calm down, save it until the bell.”

Louis shook himself from the thoughts and let Mr. C finish teaching the last class before it would be semester break. 

“Now Louis, I’ll leave you with all my lesson plans so you won’t have to go crazy trying to figure out everything. You can do whatever, but don’t steer too far away.” 

“I promise I won’t let you down.”

“And now Harry, he still hasn’t given me an answer about the AP exam so I’m sure you can persuade him one way or another,” he winked at him, earning a deep blush from Louis. “Go ahead, go spend time with your boy. Have a great holiday, I’ll see you soon.” 

Louis packed up his things and met his omega in their usual spot in the parking lot. He greeted the waiting omega with a sweet kiss. “So when were you going to tell me that you set that up?” 

Harry didn’t dare to look at his alphas eyes, he started to grow nervous thinking that his alpha was going to yell at him. 

“Baby, look at me,” he grabbed a hold of Harry’s face and smiled at him. “I’m not mad, I’m happy you went behind my back and did that for me.”

“You’re not mad?”

Louis shook his head. “Nope, I’m actually so happy for you. But, I’m afraid that because of me being your teacher we have to keep quiet a little longer.”

“Actually no, I spoke to the principal and she’s moving me to the AP class starting next semester. I’m going to take the AP exam in the spring and then I’m going to study History in college.”

“My beautiful omega, I love you so much.” The alpha and omega had already exchanged those words many times. But everytime feels like the first time. 

Harry nuzzled his head into Louis’ neck and purred softly. “Alright, alright. Let’s get you home.” The two lovers would drive home everyday together and just relax in Louis’ bed until Niall would rudely interrupt them. 

Harry and Louis discussed the mating aspect of their relationship and they both agreed that they would wait. Harry was still getting used to the idea of being an omega and he was still a bit uncomfortable with his body. 

Even though they have graduated to changing in the same room and even showering together. Harry just isn’t ready and Louis respects his space. 

“Baby, don’t hide yourself,” Louis spoke calmly as they were taking off their clothes as they really only sleep in boxers cause Louis was a radiator when he slept and it made Harry uncomfortably hot.

Harry dropped his hands to his side and the alpha came over to his omega and kissed him sweet. “How many times do I have to tell you to not listen to your inner omega, you are beautiful and you are all mine.” 

Louis looked at his omega carefully, smiling at him softly. “How about we try something, do you trust me?”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. “Yes.” What Harry didn’t expect was a warm hand to move into his boxers and wrap around his cock. He let out a soft whimper as Louis started sucking on his neck. 

Louis pulled down Harry’s boxers and let them fall to the floor. He thumbed over the head of his cock and smirked when he felt some precome leak out of the tip. “Just breathe baby okay, if you need me to stop tell me.”

Harry nodded. “Can we move to the bed? Can you be naked too?”

Louis smiled and made sure the door was locked before he led them to the bed. He let Harry get comfortable before he continued his slow movements. Louis let out a growl when he could smell the slick leaking out of Harry. He took some of his slick and used it to help his hand glide over his cock.

Louis was so caught up in helping Harry that he jumped when he felt Harry’s hand on his own cock. “ _Harry._ ” Louis hips bucked up into his hand as his movements went a little quicker. 

_“Alpha, alpha,”_ he moaned out as he started to feel an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“My pretty omega, so perfect for me,” Louis muttered into his neck as he sucked a love bite just at the base of his neck. 

Harry didn’t know what to do or to say before he was spilling all over Louis' hand. “ _Alpha!”_ Louis tugged on his cock a few more times before he removed it and wiped it on the bed.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis desperately as he continued to get Louis off. 

“So close my omega, so close,” he moaned out, he wanted to do something to help him go faster, but he knew his omega wanted to make him feel good. 

It didn’t take much longer for Louis to be spilling his own load in Harry’s hand. The omega was startled for a second before Louis chuckled. “You did so well, my omega,” he grabbed a towel and wiped the two of them off. 

Louis pulled Harry into his chest and they two fell asleep with their legs entangled. 

**

“Still can’t believe you guys locked me out,” Niall pouted at the two who emerged from their room after their nap fully clothed. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Excuse me I wanted some alone time with my omega.” Louis kissed Niall’s cheek and the alpha smiled. 

“Avatar Legend of Korra was released on Netflix, did you guys want to watch it or start with Avatar the Last Airbender?”

“Is that even a question? Start with Aang and the gang,” Harry spoke up from the couch that he was cuddled into.

“Sounds good. Pizza or Chinese?” Niall asked, getting his phone out ready to order.

“Neither. Can we have sushi?” Harry asked quietly.

“Of course, we can order a few different kinds and we can share. Sound good?” Niall asked as he dialed the number for the Japanese restaurant that he orders from frequently.

“Just nothing with eel.”

Niall nodded and he ordered spicy tuna, spicy crab, shrimp tempura, a veggie roll and a specialty roll that had tempura shrimp inside with spicy crab on top. He ordered some miso soup and some gyoza and a few other things. 

“Are you expecting company?” Louis asked after he listened to everything Niall listed off to the person on the phone.

“No? I’m just hungry and by the sounds coming from your omega he’s hungry too.”

Harry just blushed. “Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, if you’re hungry don’t hesitate to grab something. You live here too now, okay?” Louis said as he let Harry curl into his side. Harry just nodded and let out a groan when he felt Niall plop onto him. 

“Budge over,” Niall moved Harry’s legs and let them drape over his legs. Neither of them moved as they restarted the show until the food came. Niall paused the show and went to pay the delivery guy. 

He grabbed a huge platter and he placed everything down on the platter. He handed everyone chopsticks and spoons for their food. They all sat and ate quietly and the only noise that was heard was from the television. 

_“Come on twinkle toes!”_ Niall mocked Toph as she was making fun of Aang, earning a loud laugh from the two other men. 

“Niall, would you stop, Harry hasn’t watched all the episodes,” Louis scolded him, playfully hitting him upside his head. 

“It’s okay, Lou.” Harry grabbed a few more pieces of sushi and sat back as he continued to watch the episode of Avatar where Toph tried to save Appa from the sand benders. “Aww no, not Appa!” Harry frowned, and Louis couldn’t help but coo at him.

After a few more episodes, they decided to call it a night but neither of them wanted to move. Niall had to get up to use the bathroom and he came back with pillows and blankets. In a matter of minutes the three of them were fast asleep on the floor in the living room.

**

  
  


“Harry? What do I smell like?” Niall asked curiously, he had noticed that he might have an idea as to why Harry has two different smells to him. 

“You smell like summer—I can smell rain water, sea salt,” Harry stepped forward and frowned, “Lilac?” 

“Now smell Louis, has he changed?” Niall’s theory was starting to come true as he watched Harry go over to Louis.

“I smell—wait, vanilla?”

Niall just smirked. “Looks like Harry here has two alphas.”

“Excuse me?” Louis looked to Niall, “How?”

Niall shrugged. “I kind of have been studying the three of us and it all points to that we are all mates. But, that you and Harry are actual soulmates cause y’all went into rut and heat at the same time.” Niall spoke to the two as if it wasn’t that bad, but in Louis’ head it made him crazy. 

He had nothing against Niall, but he was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that his omega was also Niall’s omega. 

He’s heard about it before though, it was an old story his mom used to tell him when he was younger. Where an omega would have a soulmate, but also the alpha would have his or her own. 

So in this case Harry and Louis were soulmates. But Niall was also Louis’ soulmate. The omega and the other alpha were connected to one other through Louis. 

It was a lot to take in and Louis needed air immediately. Louis just stood there confused before he just got up and left the house, leaving Harry and Niall standing in the living room awkwardly. 

**

  
  


“Maybe that explains why you’re able to read me better than most alphas,” Harry spoke quietly. After Louis left Harry broke down and Niall helped calm him down, they were now cuddled on the couch together hoping that Louis will come back soon.

“I’ve always had a good nose, but since the beginning there was just something about you that I couldn’t put my finger on it. Of course it makes so much sense about mine and Louis’ childhood and how everyone thought we would have ended up together.”

“I’m also not saying that you’re better than Louis in the slightest, but it definitely was weird that you were able to read me just as good as Louis. Even though his nose sometimes didn’t really get it all.”

“Not all alphas have a good nose, Louis actually goes off by body language and the way your omega speaks to him. A lot of alphas communicate that way, I just communicate through pheromones.”

“Well what pheromones am I giving off?” Harry asked looking over to Niall who was studying him.

“I’ve noticed that when you’re happy your vanilla scent is stronger, when you’re feeling insecure and sad your lilac is stronger. But right now I’m actually smelling something else and I feel like it might because you think Louis isn’t going to come back.”

And Niall got it right. He was afraid that Louis walked out that he’s not going to come back to him. Even though Niall was his other alpha, he still wanted Louis. 

His Louis. 

“What are you smelling?”

“Your scent is altering and you are starting to develop a cinnamon type scent, which is normal cause of Louis being your alpha.”

“I’m not getting your scent?” 

Niall shook his head. “Not yet.”

Then something happened and his inner omega took over and he let out a loud purr like whine, Niall instantly reacted to it as he tried to help calm down Harry by scenting him. 

As Niall was helping out his omega he let out a loud growl. A growl that should have made it to Louis. 

Harry whimpered into Niall’s chest and started crying when minutes went by and Louis still wasn’t coming home. 

“Come on Lou, don’t be stupid,” Niall whispered after Harry fell asleep to the sound of Niall’s heartbeat. 

**

  
  


Louis didn’t know where he was going, but where his feet took him he knew he’d end up there. He sighed as he walked through a narrow pathway that led him to more turns, he forgot how long it took him to get there but when he got there he sighed as he took a look at the gravestone in front of him. 

“Hey Mom,” he sighed as he sat down in front of the gravestone that he’s got to know over the years. A few years ago. his mother had passed away in a drunk driving accident. To this day all he wishes is that his mother was here with him. He just needed someone to talk to, no one ever listens to him and she was the only one that did. 

“I’ve met my omega, his name is Harry.” He smiled as he looked down into his lap. “He’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of and he’s just so perfect. I love him so much and I can definitely see us mating and having children together. But, Niall kind of dropped a bomb on us and basically said that he too belongs with Harry.” Louis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in before he continued, talking to the gravestone like it would talk back. “I’m not against it at all, I’ve always loved Niall, but just the thought of sharing an omega just makes me feel weird.” 

Louis looked around and for a second he felt like he was being watched. He shook that thought out of his mind before he continued on venting to his mother. “I guess it makes sense though, remember everyone thought Niall and I would end up together? And then we both presented and you started crying because you were so sure that we would end up together. Well, I guess this is how the universe is trying to put us together.” He sighed before he ran his fingers through his hair and the wind picked up for a minute before it left as soon as it came.

“I miss you so much Mom, the world is not the same without you.” He got up off the ground and pressed his fingers to his lips and then brushed them against the gravestone before he walked away. 

He put his hands into his pockets and there was that wind again. Louis smiled before he looked up to the sky. 

“Thanks Mom.” 

**

It would be a few more hours before Louis strolled back into the apartment. He cooed when he found Niall and Harry cuddled together on the couch. He pressed his lips to their foreheads before he went into the kitchen to make some tea for them. It was starting to get chilly outside and he was in the mood for a hot drink. 

“You know I may have my back turned but I can sense you behind me,” Louis spoke before he turned around and saw Niall leaning against the doorframe into the kitchen.

“Are you okay?”

Louis nodded. “I just needed to clear my head, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Cause if there will be a problem with the three of us I’ll back down. I’m not trying to wedge myself in between anyone if they don’t want me.” Niall sighed, looking at the other alpha curiously.

“I don’t have a problem with it. It honestly makes sense if you think about it.”

“I was just telling Harry that. I feel like the decision should be left up to Harry. The omega needs to have a say in the matter.”

Louis nodded and then he walked over to the other alpha. Then he did something that caught even himself off guard and kissed Niall. Niall stiffened at the sudden touch of lips, but soon he melted into the kiss. 

He didn’t want to admit it but he definitely let Louis take the lead. 

Louis was the one to break the kiss and smiled. “You know I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

Niall just blushed. “Good thing cause I wanted to do that for so long.” 

Louis smiled. “Let’s go see our omega.” _Our_ omega. Niall’s heart grew three times the size hearing another alpha utter those words. 

When they made it back to the living room they saw Harry was awake. The omega made grabby hands for Louis and the alpha was quick to pick the omega up into his arms and kissed him softly.

“I thought you left me, I thought you left us.” He muttered into his alpha’s neck.

“I would never leave you guys. I just needed to visit someone from my past,” Louis spoke quietly and Niall immediately knew who he was referring to but didn’t comment on it. 

Harry didn’t ask as he knew Louis would tell him when he’s ready. 

“So, what do you feel about two alphas?” Niall was the one to ask breaking the silence.

Harry whispered something into Louis’ ear before the alpha chuckled and let him down. The omega glided over to the other alpha and looked at him. 

Niall cocked an eyebrow at him confused. Then he smiled when he put his arms out and Harry was lifted into his arms. Harry then leaned down and kissed Niall. 

Harry pushed into the kiss and smiled when he felt Niall try to push his tongue into his mouth. He loved kissing Niall, it was definitely different than kissing Louis.

When he kissed Louis his lips were soft and thin, he also wore cocoa butter chapstick that tasted heavenly. Don’t get him started about Louis’ tongue as he dreamed about what that tongue would do to him. 

But when it came to Niall, his lips were thin but rough, he loved how it felt against his. When Niall entered his tongue he was taken back as the alpha let him do everything, giving the omega more confidence when it came to kissing. 

“Okay, okay. I get it,” Niall chuckled as he pulled away from the omega earning a pout from him. Niall rolled his eyes and kissed his pout away.

Louis disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with three cups of tea. In that time Niall had moved the two of them to the couch, but he left enough room for Louis to fit where he belonged. 

**

  
  


“Since I’ve been with Harry the most, I’ll let you have tonight with him alone. I have some things for class to work on and I’m sure you guys wanna get to know each other,” Louis pecked both of their lips.

Harry shook his head. “No, I want both of you with me.”

Louis sighed. “I figured you’d want some alone time?”

“We have alone time all the time when you’re at class. Please, Lou?” Harry pouted at his alpha. 

Louis smiled. “Fine. But we take Niall’s bed cause it’s bigger.” Niall chuckled and he hoisted Harry over his shoulder and carried the protesting omega to his room. 

Louis grabbed his things and got set up on Niall’s desk as the other two were watching a film on Harry’s laptop. They had their headphones in so they wouldn’t bother Louis. 

Once the movie was over Harry moved the laptop from Niall’s lap and straddled his hips. “Maybe if we give Louis a show he will join us,” he whispered into Niall’s ear, making the alpha shiver from the sensation.

Niall’s hands immediately went to Harry’s hips and the omega didn’t waste any time as he kissed the alpha below him with need. Niall was taken back by his forwardness, but went along with it. 

Harry started to feel hot, but with this being his second heat he still was getting used to the symptoms. He pulled off his sweater and he was already glistening with sweat. Harry started to grind down on Niall’s growing knot and he whined when he felt slick pour out of him. 

“ _Alpha,”_ he whined, his mind getting foggy. 

The only other time he’s been like this was —“Shit, Niall!” Louis was quick to pull Harry from Niall who let out a loud growl. “His heat, Harry is in _heat_.”

Niall was still level headed, but his alpha was starting to take over. “ _Mine_.” He got up off the bed and tried to grab at Harry, who then was pushed behind Louis. 

“Niall sweets, calm your alpha. Just breathe, okay?”

Harry whined in Louis’ side as he tried to rut himself against Louis' leg. “No, stop that.” 

“ _Alpha, want—need_ you.” 

“Not now Harry.” Louis was holding himself back so much, he wanted to help him, but he knew the omega wasn’t ready. The only reason why Harry was acting the way he was is because his omega has taken over. “I need to call Zayn, in the meantime you take a cold shower and I’m locking Harry into my bedroom.”

“Sorry Lou.” Niall let out a deep breathe to help control his sudden urge to go after Harry. 

“It’s okay, let’s just worry about Harry. I’ll join you in the shower in a moment.” Niall nodded and disappeared into the en-suite bathroom as Louis put Harry into the bedroom across the hall. 

He quickly called Zayn who was on his way over with Liam and Harry’s supplies. He stripped himself down and went to join Niall in the shower. 

The alpha was underneath the shower head stroking his cock. “Fuck,” he had never been effected like that by an omega, and all he wanted to do was to knot him. 

“You okay,” Louis asked as he stepped in behind him and the alpha didn’t answer him as he surged forward and kissed a startled Louis. 

At first it felt weird, but in a matter of moments the two alphas were rutting their cocks together up against the shower wall. 

“Fuck, Louis,” Niall’s head fell to the wall as Louis sucked on his neck. Niall let out a growl when he heard Harry call out for his alphas.

“Niall baby, pay attention to me. Harry is okay, I promise.” Louis dropped to his knees and took Niall’s cock into his mouth, his knot already starting to form. 

“Yes, _fuck._ ” 

Louis wrapped his hand around the part of his cock that he couldn’t fit into his mouth and he stroked him as he bobbed his head. 

Niall let out a gasp when he felt his cock hit the back of Louis’ throat and the man didn’t gag. “Holy shit,” he groaned out as he carded his fingers into Louis’ hair. 

Louis would be lying if he said hearing Niall moaning out his name wasn’t making him harder, he was stroking himself so fast trying to get himself off as well.

“No Lou, I wanna—fuck,” Louis pulled off and licked at the head of his cock and a dribble of precome came out of his cock.

“What do you want?” Louis asked as he looked up at him, stroking his cock and his own at the same time.

“Wanna get you off too, stop touching yourself.” 

“How?” 

Niall smirked and he pulled Louis up off the floor. He turned the shower off and turned the switch to fill the bathtub. Once the tub was filled he pushed Louis onto the floor of the tub. He pushed him up against it as he straddled the other alphas lap.

He leaned down and kissed him roughly. He then started to grind his hips against Louis’ quick. They got quicker when he heard Harry’s moaning. 

“You hear that? Our omega is calling for us. Calling our name,” Louis spoke into Niall’s ear, getting a whine like growl from him. 

Niall looked up at Louis and that’s when the alpha knew Niall started his rut. “Please, want my omega.”

Louis frowned. “Do you trust me?” 

Niall nodded and he didn’t expect to feel a finger at his entrance. The alpha let out a growl from the foreign feeling and his canines exposed, biting down on Louis' shoulder. Niall was trying to overtake the alpha, but Louis was a stronger alpha than him.

Niall had always been the somewhat _weaker_ alpha. 

“Knock it off!” Louis used his alpha voice, hoping Niall would listen and he did. He looked at Louis curiously waiting for him. “Now, I’ll make you feel good. I promise.”

“Dry off and get on your bed. Let me make sure Zayn and Liam get here while I take care of you.” Louis kissed him before he pulled the plug emptying the tub. 

Niall got out of the tub and dried himself off. He did what he was told and got into his bed and his nose went to the slick that leaked out of Harry’s hole. He breathed it in and started to rut against the bed. 

Louis pulled on a pair of pants just as the doorbell rang. “Come on in, Zayn, he's in the room to the right. Sorry if it smells in here, Harry triggered Niall’s rut.” Zayn and Liam looked at the alpha in front of him and was going to comment on the giant bite on his shoulder but they decided not to. Zayn was quick to walk into Harry’s room, followed by Liam who stood guard of the door to make sure no one came in.

“I don’t know why we can’t bring him home?” Liam asked Zayn.

“Because he’s already far too gone, we don’t need an unmated omega walking around the streets.” Liam just pecked his lips as he locked the door and was forced to watch his omega and another omega getting each other off. He secretly loved watching Zayn and Harry, but wouldn’t tell Zayn that. 

Louis heard the moans from the other room as he entered Niall’s bedroom. He was quick to pin Niall down on the bed and pushed his tongue inside of his mouth. 

He rutted down against his angry leaking cock. He grabbed some lube and hesitantly entered in a finger, Niall immediately tried to move away but Louis was much stronger than him. 

It didn’t take much longer for Niall to be ready to take Louis’ knot fully. When Louis finally pushed in, they both let out loud moans.

“Fuck _alpha,_ ” Niall moaned loudly as he urged Louis to start moving. 

“Taking my knot so well, fuck so tight,” Louis groaned as he leaned down and took Niall’s lip in between his teeth and bit down. 

Niall’s nails had started scratching up and down Louis’ back, leaving angry red marks all over. Louis started to thrust into him so hard he could have sworn he felt the bed move. 

It was weird how Niall was submitting to him so easily, he would have figured he would have put up more of a fight, but he thought it was so hot seeing an alpha take him. 

“Fuck, you hear that?” Louis stopped his movements and heard Harry let out a loud moan, calling out Niall’s name. 

_“Niall, please! I need your knot.”_ Harry yelled loud enough for the two alphas to hear.

“But who’s knot are you taking now?” Louis asked as his canines came and he would occasionally bite down on Niall’s chest.

“Yours.”

“Who am I?”

“ _Alpha_.” Louis smirked and continued on assaulting Niall’s prostate once he found it. 

Niall’s back arched off the bed as he felt Louis knot started to expand. 

“You’ll come when I come, got it?”

Niall nodded as he felt Louis reach for his knotting toy that he always used during his rut. It mimicked the feeling of being inside of an omega. Louis needed to time it right to put it on him to pop his knot. But he wanted only his cock to help him pop his knot.

“Yes, yes, alpha!” Niall groaned and Louis knew he was about to pop his knot, as he was too. He put the toy around Niall’s cock and within a matter of seconds they were both popping their knots, sealing them in place. 

Niall looked up at Louis with hissed eyes. They both kissed each other until they both got comfortable and dozed off. 

**

Just across the hall Harry heard the moans of his two alpha’s fucking each other, it only made him harder. 

Harry looked at his best friend Zayn in a daze as he was thrusting the toy inside of him. “Fuck, yes... _Louis_.” His back arched off the bed as he came yet again, the alpha’s name rolling off his tongue blissfully. 

Zayn felt bad for his best friend, his two alphas were across the hall and he’s in here hopelessly calling out for them. He did, however, understand where they were coming from. With Harry’s body still getting used to the fact that he was an omega, they didn’t want to force him to do anything or make his inner omega go crazy. 

Liam was sitting against the door, which was locked, making sure that no one would come in. He watched his omega kiss Harry softly, making his alpha growl at the thought of how hot it looked.

Liam knew he couldn’t do anything, he needed to let Zayn help him, Harry’s omega only trusted Zayn; no one else.

Harry straddled Zayn's hips and was grinding down on the omega, his hard cock brushed against his own making both omegas whine from the sensation.

“Fuck fuck,” Zayn groaned out as he reached in between them and stroke their cocks together. “ _Alpha_ , fuck!” He tried to reach for Liam, but he couldn’t and let out a loud whine. 

Harry had slumped against Zayn and rolled over as he dozed off leaving Zayn to tend to himself alone. 

“Omega, come to your alpha.” Zayn didn’t need to be told twice as he ran to his alpha, who within seconds was fucking up into his omega. It didn’t take that long for Liam’s knot to pop and lock them in place. 

Zayn’s come spurted in between their chests after he stopped moving on his alpha's cock. “Fuck, _alpha.”_

Liam kissed his omega and they stood there for a good while until Liam’s knot went down and Zayn was able to move off his lap. 

Zayn went back over to Harry and the two omegas fell asleep curled around each other. 

**

  
  


For the next few days there was a lot of sex and a lot of the mates calling out for each other, but when Niall and Harry were both in a better state of mind Zayn and Liam left them alone. 

Harry was carried into Niall’s bedroom by Louis, the omega was clinging onto his alpha. _“Alpha.”_

“Yes, my omega?” 

“Why didn’t you help me?” Harry looked up, “I called for you and you didn’t come. Niall didn’t come either.”

Louis sighed and placed him into the hot bath that he drew for the three of them. Niall was passed out on the bed and Louis went to wake him up so they can have some quality time. 

“You’re still not ready baby, we’ve only really done stuff once and I don’t want you to get uncomfortable. As well, I want us to mate when our minds aren’t foggy and overrun by our secondary gender.”

Harry nodded and he made a happy sound when Niall patted into the room and slipped in behind his omega. The pheromones that were being emitted between the two of them made it clear that they were still coming off of the effects of their heat and rut. 

Harry had seen Louis naked plenty of times, but seeing Niall he was surprised with how well endowed the smaller alpha was compared to his size. His cock was not as big as Louis, but it definitely was thicker and looked like it could rip Harry open. 

Harry blushed when he caught Niall looking at him and he realized he got caught looking at his cock. Harry secretly was excited for when his alphas would be able to fuck him together. 

Louis smirked when he saw Niall nose at Harry’s scent gland, making the omega whine in need. “Now, now Niall calm your alpha.”

Niall let out a deep growl and left a soft kiss against the gland. He brought his hand around to Harry’s cock that had perked up in the gesture and he started to stroke it. 

Harry tensed up from the sensitivity of having so many orgasms that last few days. He dropped his head to lay on Niall’s shoulder as he let out soft moans into his alphas ear.

“Look at you, all spread out and just aching for your alphas touch,” Louis spoke, his pupils were blown in arousal from watching his two mates in front of him. 

Niall’s cock was poking Harry in his lower back and he could feel the knot start to form. 

“Please _alpha_ , please!” Harry whined when he felt Niall remove his hand and looked at Louis for his command. 

“Is this okay? Are you okay?” Louis asked softly, he didn’t want to force Harry to do anything he didn’t want to do. Even though his cock was hard, he still was coming off his heat, and Louis wanted to make sure he was okay with it.

Harry nodded. “Yes, yes. Please, please.” He pleaded to the man in front of him earning a passionate kiss upon his red bitten lips. Louis took Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down softly as he pulled on it. 

Niall was busy marking all over Harry’s neck. That alpha definitely wanted people to know that he definitely was not available for anyone else. 

“Harry you’re going to suck off Niall and I’ll lick up all the slick then you’ll suck me off, okay?” Harry just licked his lips and nodded as he turned around and wiggled his butt in front of Louis’ face. 

Niall pushed Harry’s hair back and left a kiss upon his lips before he leaned back and watched Harry tentatively take his cock into his mouth. 

It was his first time giving head, but with the sounds that Niall was making he was a natural. Harry took him down easily and when he hit the back of his throat and he didn’t gag it made Niall groan. 

“Yes, fuck! Taking my cock so well.” Harry looked up at him as he started to bob his head, stroking the rest of his cock that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. 

As Harry was trying to get Niall off he felt a weird sensation at his hole and he had to pull off of Niall to let out a cry of pleasure. He bucked his hips back and whined and as Louis was licking around the puckered hole it was as if his omega was pleased because a giant glob of slick poured right out onto his mouth. 

“Taste so fucking good, could drink you all day.” Louis groaned and had to bring a hand down to his own cock to help ease some of the urge to cum from the taste of the slick. “Did I tell you to stop sucking off Niall?” Louis had noticed that Harry had started to rock back and forth against his tongue.

Harry just whined and went back to getting his alpha off from his mouth. He didn’t know what to feel but his inner omega was very pleased with his alphas right now.

Harry could feel Niall’s knot start to form so he quickened up his movements and he pulled off in the right amount of time for Niall’s knot to pop and the cum to shoot out all over his face and back. Harry licked his lips and let out a moan. 

Niall scooped up some of the cum off of Harry’s face with his fingers and forced him to lick them clean. Harry looked at him, his eyes were hooded and he definitely looked like a dream. 

Niall wiped off the rest of the cum off his face and fed it to the omega. If he thought about it more Niall would have gotten hard again. Harry was so fucking sexy and Niall was in heaven. 

Niall grabbed Harry’s face with one hand and pulled him closer to his mouth and kissed him rough. Niall forced his tongue inside of his mouth and moaned as he tasted himself on his tongue. 

Niall brought a hand in between the omegas thighs and scooped up some of his slick and gave it to Harry to try. He moaned around the fingers that were stuffed into his mouth. Niall definitely didn’t know how to react to the fact that his omega was allowing him to do this. 

“ _Fuck,_ please _please_ ! Alpha, let me cum— _fuck_!” Harry didn’t expect for Louis to enter in four fingers into his hole and also his tongue. His body started to shake as his orgasm started to catch up to him. 

“My pretty omega, you sound so heavenly. I love the sounds you make—don’t stop.” Louis groaned when his omega was a moaning mess as he was trying to get him off. 

Niall leaned up and he grabbed Louis' face and kissed the other alpha. Louis let Niall take control this time, allowing him to enter his tongue into his mouth. Niall pushed into the kiss and eventually it was just clashing of their tongues and teeth. It definitely made Niall weak in the knees. 

It didn’t take much longer for the omega to be shooting what he could as he orgasmed. His body was shaking as it wasn’t used to the amount of times he came in the last week, but it sure felt so, _so_ good. 

Harry didn’t waste time and he was taking Louis down his throat. 

Louis pulled him off and smiled. “Baby, slow down okay? Breathe for your alpha.”

Harry looked at him confused, his omega had fully taken over before he blinked his eyes a few times before he frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“Not looking for an apology, nothing to be sorry for, it’s in your nature to please your alpha. But, we don’t need you overdoing it and hurting yourself. Okay?”

“Yes alpha,” Harry smiled when Louis leaned and kissed his lips softly. 

“You may continue, want that pretty mouth around my cock when I cum.” Harry pecked his lips before he did just what his alpha asked him to do.

Harry took him back into his mouth and immediately deepthroated him, letting the cock hit the back of his throat. The alpha was already close to pop his knot and it made the omega sad that he only had to suck him off a little bit before he came down his throat. 

Louis pulled the omega off his cock and kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth. “Fuck, you were so perfect baby. Our beautiful baby.”

Niall waited for Louis to release Harry from his hold before he too gave him a kiss to his swollen lips. 

Harry’s inner omega called out to his alphas, his omega was happy. His omega was finally safe and found his mates. 


End file.
